


Swearing on the River Styx

by 0anon0



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Memory Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0anon0/pseuds/0anon0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy, Annabeth and Tyson get caught by Luke on the Princess Andromeda. But Luke wants to have a private word with Percy. What does he want? And will Percy succeed in getting away? Warnings inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swearing on the River Styx

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.
> 
> Note: Characters are written as older than 18 years of age.

I should never have sworn on the River Styx. It seemed the only thing to do at the time. Now, I'm not so sure. I would have thought of something, if I thought hard enough. Let me explain.

We were standing on Luke's cruise ship, the  _Princess Andromeda_. Tyson was doing this weird thing where he listens and lets us hear what's being said on the other side of the doors. Pretty good talent, if you ask me. Suddenly, the doors to the stateroom burst open. Luke walked out flanked by two hairy giants.

"Well", he said, smiling. "If it isn't my two favourite cousins. You two!" he barked to the giants, pointing at Annabeth and Tyson. "Take them in there. Keep them there. Don't. Let. Them. Escape."

The giants grabbed Annabeth and Tyson and pulled them into the stateroom. The door closed behind them with a crash.

"I always need to spell everything out to them", Luke said, pleasantly.

I took a step back. The sight of Luke for the first time since we fought last summer filled me with anger. I wanted to punch him in the face. I wanted to strangle him. But I couldn't. Not with Annabeth and Tyson at the mercy of those giants.

"Let them go", I said, trying to keep my voice level.

"Always feisty", Luke commented. "Don't worry", he continued, as I opened my mouth with a retort. "You'll see them soon. I just wanted to have a chat with you, as sons of the Gods do. Follow me."

He walked down the corridor. There was nothing I could do for the moment. I followed him. Luke led me into a room a few doors down from the stateroom. When I had entered, he closed the door beside me and locked it. I couldn't get out that way. The room was a bedroom. One of the royal suites, I'd guess. Typical of Luke to give himself the best room on the ship. It had a nice window overlooking a drop of tens of meters into the ocean. A possible escape route, but only if I wanted to abandon my friends.

Luke advanced on me with a look in his eye that was difficult to interpret. Anticipation, maybe. Or hunger. I backed away, eager to get away from him. He continued advancing until I had backed into the locked door. A stupid move on my part. There was nowhere now for me to go. Luke stepped closer. He's way taller than me, and people towering over me are intimidating. Luke was intimidating me now. The only thing that could help me now was Riptide. I just didn't want Luke realising I was getting it out of my pocket before I did.

"Go away", I said, speaking before Luke could start, distracting him while my right hand inched towards my pocket. "We can't help you. And Annabeth's your friend."

"There's definitely something that you can do for me now", Luke retorted. The sound of his voice sent shivers down my spine. There was a hint of Kronos' gravelly voice in Luke's voice. I wished that I could run back to Camp Half-Blood, but I knew it was impossible. Not only was I stuck in this room, I had to save Annabeth and Tyson from the giants.

"If you want to see your friends again alive", Luke continued, "you must submit yourself to me."

"Are you trying to blackmail me?" I asked.

"Don't joke around!" Luke yelled, his voice suddenly loud. "You can't get out of this room, and your friends are at the mercy of my servants!"

My hand slipped into my pocket, fishing around for Riptide. The pen wasn't there. Luke noticed my consternation and smiled.

"Looking for this?" he asked, taking Riptide from his pocket. "I took it from you when you entered the room. I didn't want you to use it to your advantage. If you do what I say, you can have your sword back." Luke put the pen back into his pocket. "Unless I decide to keep it for my self", he added as an aside.

"Give me back my sword!" I yelled. I had had enough. I wanted my sword and I wanted to get out of here. I threw myself at Luke. Unfortunately, while I could probably beat Luke in a sword fight, he's still seven years older than me, and much stronger. Predictably, he soon had me pinned down on the ground.

"You think you can fight me?" Luke said, his face twisted and ugly with rage. "I have allies greater than you could imagine! Now submit to me!"

I refused. Who did Luke take me for? He had just threatened my friends and me, and pinned me onto the floor. There was no way I would relent. Luke tried a different tack.

"This will be to your benefit", Luke said, his voice almost pleading. "If you continue to fight me..." He left the sentence hanging.

"I don't trust you", I said. "How do I know that you'll take me back to Annabeth and Tyson and not kill me here? You've already tried to kill me once, and nearly succeeded."

"How about we swear on the River Styx", Luke replied. "I swear to bring you back to your friends by the end of the day, and you swear to submit to me until I do."

I tried to think of the trick that Luke was trying to pull on me, but couldn't. He was going to let us go today, and that didn't seem so bad. So we swore on the River Styx. At this Luke let out a chuckle that morphed into a laugh. A strange look came into his eye. I tried to wriggle out from under him because he was scaring me again. He seemed to be quite unstable. Unfortunately, he managed to hold me down, using one hand to pin my hands above my head. Luke's other hand slithered underneath my shirt. I could feel his coarse fingers sliding up and down my chest, exploring every corner. I can tell you that it wasn't a pleasant experience. All I wanted to do was get back to Annabeth and Tyson, but Luke's obviously not going to let me. When he had enough Luke pulled my shirt over my head and tugged it off me, leaving me naked from the waist up. Then he lifted me up in one smooth motion. Before I knew what was happening, Luke had tied my hands together with a silvery rope that he seemed to have pulled out of nowhere and attached the rope to a hook on the wall above my head that I was sure was not there earlier.

So there I was, hanging off a hook in a wall, at the mercy of my worst enemy, and wishing that I'd never taken Luke up on that oath on the River Styx. I was stuck now. Short of a miracle, there was literally nothing I could do now but wait out whatever Luke had planned for, and if it wasn't lethal, for him to let me go at the end.

Now, Luke was approaching me. He still had that strange look in his eye. His hands reached out, and again began to caress my chest. I tried to wriggle out the way, but Luke had tied me up too well. I couldn't move far enough to get away from him. Luke began to rub and pinch at my nipples. It was a strange experience; not  _bad_ , but also not pleasant, but that could be because I was tied to the wall. Then, Luke bent down and started to suck and nibble on my right nipple.

"Get off me!" I yelled at Luke. He didn't reply. I tried to move away from him, but it was still impossible.

Suddenly, I felt the waistband of my pants go loose. Without me realising, Luke had slid his hands down until they were able to undo my pants. I redoubled my shouts at Luke, but without freeing my hands, there was nothing I could do to stop him as he let my pants drop around my feet. I felt so embarrassed, hanging there, nearly naked. Luke stepped back to look at me and laughed.

"Did your mother buy you those briefs?" he teased.

I blushed more. My mum had in fact bought me the briefs I was wearing, but I wasn't about to admit it to Luke so that he could humiliate me further. Luke laughed again and stepped forwards again. In one swift motion, he pulled down my briefs, leaving my fully exposed in front of him.

"What do you think you're doing?" I said, angrily. But Luke just laughed again. What an asshole!

Luke knelt down in front of me and grabbed my penis in one hand. Slowly he began to stroke it, ignoring all the comments I was making. No matter what I tried to think to prevent it, my penis gradually started to harden. Within a few minutes, I was hard. I had begun to masturbate recently, but having someone else's hand on me was very different. I blushed. It was embarrassing for my worst enemy to get me in this state. But I couldn't do anything to stop him. Luke continued to masturbate me until I was on the verge of cumming. Then he removed his hand. It was so annoying. If I was going to be masturbated by my nemesis, I at least wanted to cum at the end. I thrust my hips forwards, trying to get any feeling on my hard penis, but Luke had moved out of the way. I looked up at Luke and saw that he was laughing at my pathetic attempts to get myself off.

"So cute", Luke teased.

"Just let me cum!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh no", Luke said, a smile playing on his lips. "You need to pleasure me first."

I paled. This was something that I wouldn't do. Not even to get off. It was too far. Luke had noticed my apprehension, and his smile broadened. A shiver crept up my spine. Luke closed in, and I began to struggle again. He grabbed my right leg as I raised it to kick him. I felt something cool around my ankle. I looked down, and saw that more of the silvery rope had appeared around it. Luke pulled a trailing end of the rope, and my leg was pulled up and away from my body. He tied the rope to another hook. My leg was left pointing upwards in the air. I continued struggling, but you can guess what happened. Within less than a minute, my left leg was tied like my right one. It was only then that I noticed how dire my situation was. My hands and legs were both tied. I was unable to fight back against anything that Luke was planning for me. I saw Luke at the side of the room, undressing. Shortly, he was returning to where I was. The first thing that I noticed was that Luke was hard. His penis was much longer, dwarfing mine by a factor of two, at least. I would guess that it was at least 10 inches long. It was also quite thick. Luke caught me ogling him.

"You'll never guess where I'm going to put this", he said, giving me a cheeky smile.

Then, I realised Luke's plan. I struggled, but Luke had tied me up too well, leaving my arse exposed to him as well as my penis. There was no way I could prevent Luke from putting his penis inside of me. I closed my eyes in defeat. I could hear Luke moving around the room in front of me, but I didn't want to look. I'm not a coward, but this was a bit too far.

I felt something cool and wet move down my upper thigh. My eyes flew open as I felt whatever it was reach my arsehole. I looked down to see Luke staring at my face. One of his fingers was slowly into me.

"Relax", he advised. "It'll be over quicker if you do."

Obviously, I didn't. There was nothing I could do to stop what Luke had planned, but I wasn't planning on making it easy for him. Eventually, Luke got his finger into me. I could still feel the coolness of the gel that he had used as a lubricant inside me. The coolness seemed to spread from Luke's finger through my arse, and then from there, through the rest of my body. The feeling made me a bit light-headed.

"What did you do to me?" I asked Luke, suspiciously.

"I got this lubricant from a nice witch", Luke explained. "One of its delightful properties is that the gel causes relaxation of the muscles... and the mind. I hope you don't object?"

I tried to say something in response, some sharp retort that I usually gave, but nothing came to me. Everything seemed sluggish.

"Stop", I murmured. It seemed the best thing that I could come up with at this time.

Luke took no notice of my feeble objections. He slipped another finger into my arse followed by a third. Whatever the gel was, it definitely made things easier for Luke. Not only was it a muscle relaxant, it was also a numbing cream. That meant that I couldn't really feel most of what he was doing to me, just a pressure on the affected areas. Luke's other hand reached up and gave my penis, which was still hard from before, a few tugs. I heard a groan, and realised that I had made it. It seemed like I was no longer in my body, just an observer.

"Now it's time for the real action", Luke said, removing his fingers from my hole and wiping them on my stomach.

Luke didn't wait for a response from me, not that I was in any state to give one, and lined up his penis with my arse. My mind tried to get my body to fight Luke, or even my mouth to open to give a sarcastic remark, but by the time I was able to get my thoughts together, Luke has thrust his penis into me. All I could do was give a belated moan. I could feel Luke's penis inside me, but it all seemed like a dream.

"Enjoying this?" Luke asked, smirking.

Slowly, I began to return to my senses. Luke hadn't put on any more of the gel, and its affects obviously didn't last long. I began to struggle again, but all I managed to do was impale myself further on Luke's penis. I could now feel Luke stretching me open, though the numbness inside still remained.

"Stop this", I said loudly, finally finding my voice.

"It won't be long now", Luke remarked, ignoring my pleas. "You just need to get me off, and I'll take you back to your friends."

He continued to thrust in and out. A hand began to stroke my penis. I tried to ignore the sensation. But I had been stimulated too much. It wasn't long before I came all over my chest. My arse muscles clenched at Luke's penis, pushing him over the edge. He came deep inside of me. Luke pulled his penis out of me and dressed. He untied me, and I dropped to the floor, my muscles stiff.

"Dress", Luke ordered. I obeyed. It seemed the smartest thing to do.

"The gel has another property", Luke said as I put on my clothes. "It's also a memory suppressant. You won't remember anything about this." I started to protest, but Luke cut me off. "Now I've got to fulfil my part of our deal. Follow me."

* * *

I entered the stateroom behind Luke. Annabeth and Tyson were standing next to a large dais, the two giants on either side of them. They were standing apart, Annabeth refusing to look at my half-brother. Both of them looked relieved when they saw me. They looked unhurt, which put me a bit at ease. On the dais was a large golden sarcophagus. When I looked at it, the room seemed to darken. I shivered.

"What did Luke want with you?" Annabeth asked as I went to stand next to her.

"I.... don't know", I replied. I thought about it. The memories of what had happened since I had last seen Annabeth and Tyson were a bit hazy. "I think we just talked", I concluded.

I rubbed my backside. It was feeling a bit sore. I must have bruised myself at Camp Half-Blood and was only beginning to feel it now.

Luke was smiling at Annabeth, Tyson and I. He looked pleased with himself. 

"I love family reunions", he said. "Especially when I get exactly what I want."


End file.
